Moments
by ialwayswantedtobebrave
Summary: A collection of Regina's memories of Henry's childhood growing up in Storybrooke.
1. Chapter 1: Flour

"Momma….look at me!" A voiced called out from what sounded like the back of the mansion on Mifflin Street.

Regina looked up from her paperwork on her desk. She had left Henry watching Sesame Street in the living room, while she finished up the forms for the new garden next to City Hall. She stood up in a hurry and lightly jogged towards the sound of her 4 year-old's voice.

"Sweetheart? Where are you?!" Regina called out walking from her study into the living room. Henry's space blanket was laid out on the floor, with the TV softly making noise in the background. Regina started to panic, _'Where could he be?'_ she thought to herself.

"Henry?! HENRY…honey where are you?!" Regina called out running into the dining room as quickly as she could in her high heels.

"In here Momma!" Henry called out from the kitchen. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Regina walked into the kitchen and her jaw dropped.

Henry was covered head to toe in white. The pantry door was open and the bag of flour that she normally kept well out of the toddler's reach was lying on the floor. Regina couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face.

"And what are you supposed to be little man?" Regina asked with a chuckle. Her son's face scrunched up in thought as he was thinking about an answer. Regina could no longer hold in the laughter after that.

Henry threw his hands up into the air and yelled out like a victory cheer. "I'M A GHOST MAMA! SEE I'M ALL WHITE!" Regina walked over to him and bent down to look him in the eyes. She gently took his face between her hands and kissed him on the nose.

"I can see that. But let's get you cleaned up for dinner alright?" Regina asked standing up and reaching out her hand for Henry to take a hold of. Henry glanced at her hand and then up at Regina's smiling. With a mischievous grin, he wrapped his arms around her legs and held on tight.

"Now you're a ghost too!" Henry said with a grin looking up at her shocked face. Regina knew she should be upset but she couldn't bring herself to be. Then she came up with an idea.

"Yes I am sweetheart. And you know what ghosts do? THEY CHASE OTHER GHOSTS!" Regina said leaning down with a devious look on her face. Henry let go of her legs and went off running towards the foyer with Regina close on his heels.


	2. Chapter 2: Thunderstorm

Regina bolted up in bed after hearing the first rumble of thunder. '_That damn forecaster. He said there would be no more rain until next week.'_ She thought to herself while scrambling to collect her thoughts after being awoken from sleep.

It was early April, which meant that thunderstorms were a regular occurrence in the small town of Storybrooke. While they had never bothered the mayor, her 4 year old son was quite different.

It was just past 9 PM according to Regina's bedside alarm clock. She had put Henry to sleep just over two hours before. Throwing back the covers to her bed, she walked in the direction of her closet. Upon walking in she grabbed her robe and a pair of slippers. Putting all of them on in a rush over her silk pajamas she quickly exited her room and practically ran to Henry's room on the opposite end of the hallway.

The little boy was highly afraid of thunder and would often wake up screaming. Normally, in anticipation of storms both members of the Mills family would hole up in the master suite. They would have snacks and watch a movie before falling asleep. Regina grabbed a hold of the doorknob and gently peered into the room. Henry's night light which splayed images of swans on the walls illuminated the little boy's empty bed.

"Henry?!" Regina exclaimed in worry, hurriedly walking into the room. "Sweetheart…where are you?" She bent down on her hands and knees to peer under the bed when she suddenly heard a small voice from the far corner of the room.

"Mama…?" Henry mumbled through tears.

Regina let out a sigh of relief upon seeing the little boy wrapped up in his comforter curled up in the corner just opposite of his window. She stood up and opened up her arms for her little boy to run into. He practically scrambled into her waiting arms.

"The sky is making scary noises again." He sniffed while holding on to her torso. Regina softly ruffled his brown hair and kissed him on the head.

"I know. I know…hey I have an idea." Regina said looking down at the now curious and tearstained face of Henry. "Why don't you sleep in my room for the rest of the night? And tomorrow we can have pancakes for breakfast. Does that sound alright to you little prince?"

Henry nodded his head.

"Can I bring Mr. Wolf?" He asked suddenly looking toward his bed where the small stuffed animal lay. Graham had given Henry the toy for his birthday just a few months before.

Regina smiled. _'Of all the names he could have come up with' _She thought to herself with an inner chuckle. "

"Of course you can bring Mr. Wolf. Who else is going to protect us from the scary thunderstorm?!" Regina stated while raising her eyebrows.

"You will! Oh…and can you tell the story about the queen and her little prince again? PLEASE?" Henry said quickly grabbing a hold of the stuffed wolf and turning to her with a slight pout.

"If you want me too." Regina said holding her hand out for Henry to take. From there, the pair walked hand in hand towards the master suite. When they got inside Henry scrambled upon on the bed and climbed under the covers.

Regina followed suit and before she knew it the little boy was snuggled up against her. With a feeling of contentment, she kissed his forehead.

"Can you start the story now Momma?" Henry's asked with a yawn.

"Of course. Now let's see…how does it start again? Once upon a time there was a queen and she cast a glorious curse…"

By the time Regina had finished the story, Henry was fast asleep with a contented smile on his face, while thunder continued to rumble in the sky.


End file.
